


The Toppat Clan's Halloween Party!

by Professional Burt Simp (SPIRITPH0NE)



Series: (Insert Holiday Here) Specials [1]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Drinking, Fluff, Halloween, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, ITS 2 AM, M/M, THIS TOOK ME SO LONG BE PROUD OF ME /LH, dave panpa rock pillow, dont ask, i wanna sleep so bad, its cute, so dont get mad at me if i get stuff wrong jsdngng, tin signs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPIRITPH0NE/pseuds/Professional%20Burt%20Simp
Summary: The Toppat Clan have a Halloween party, what will they do? A lot, apparently.Also Dave is hearing the terrible music from one of the Toppats putting a speaker that plays the music outside of his stupid prison, he never gets a break smh
Relationships: Burt Curtis & Sven Svensson, Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson, Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man, Tin Tintin & Buckethat (Henry Stickmin), Tin Tintin/Buckethat (Henry Stickmin)
Series: (Insert Holiday Here) Specials [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027522
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	The Toppat Clan's Halloween Party!

**Author's Note:**

> this took me so long  
> also this is my first time writing reginald and rhm so dont yell at me ndshgslhgsd  
> i wrote this at 11 pm-2am so yeah  
> it is also 2am when i am posting this  
> im hunry

It was Halloween, and of course, the Toppats are going to celebrate it! But unlike normal people on Halloween- and if the Toppats definitely aren’t normal people, I don’t know what they are- they aren’t going to go trick or treating, by Reginald standards, and I quote “Trick or treating is for nerds!”. So, instead of going trick or treating, they celebrate like the Toppat Clan does, by having a party!

Reginald invited everybody- mostly because he had to- saying that they didn’t have to go but he’d prefer it if they went, something about how it would improve everyone’s mood, blah blah all that boring stuff. And everyone went, because oh boy, they are fucking _afraid_ of Reginald- well, more like RHM, but it made the boss happy that he was powerful, and if someone even made Reginald even a _little_ sad, RHM would come over and kill their ass. 

So here everyone is, standing impatiently in a too-small room waiting for Reginald to get the speakers to work. Every couple minutes some music will play and everyone will get their hopes up, but then it cuts out. Everyone is impatient- even Reginald- they all just want the party to start so they can get drunk and forget about what they were originally mad about. 

RHM comes out from a small bathroom break, it’s only been two minutes? It feels like it’s been forever. 

He grabs the tangle of wires from Reginald and puts them together, the music immediately starts. Everyone waits and when it doesn’t cut out after 5 seconds they all cheer and run to the counter with all the alcohol- most likely why they came to the party in the first place. 

\---

Burt stands in the corner of the room, it’s been about 2 hours now and everyone’s pretty much wasted. Burt didn’t like alcohol very much- and he _definitely_ didn’t like the kind that Reginald got, it tastes like piss- so he wasn’t very drunk, sure he was a little tipsy, but at least he was the most sober out of all the clan members here. 

Sven walks over to Burt, the slight stumble in his step makes Burt know that Sven is probably- or at least some sort of- drunk. 

Burt turns to the probably-drunk Sven and puts his hand up in a greeting, “Hey,” 

Sven leans on the wall next to Burt, holding his half-filled plastic cup in both of his hands, “Hey,” 

Now Burt can 100% tell that Sven isn’t sober, not by a long shot. Burt keeps his blank face and downs the rest of the alcohol that’s in his cup, “Sooo… What do you think of this so far?” 

Sven takes a moment to look around, it's mostly just everyone partying, “Well, it’s a party, that’s for sure,” He states.  
Burt laughs a bit at that, “Yep, it’s definitely a party,” 

Sven nods and sips the alcohol in his cup, they stand there, looking at everyone parting, it was fun. 

Maybe, this wasn’t such a bad idea after all. 

\---

Dave had one question: 

Why was it so fucking loud?

He had just been sitting in the little prison -not the most comfortable place in the world, but you get what you get- and then the loudest fucking music started playing, and it wasn’t even good music, it was those generic pop songs that talking money, sex, and girls every line. And honestly, Dave was annoyed, but who would’ve guessed that this would go on for a little over 2 hours. 

Currently, Dave is trying to cover his ears with the rock-filled pillow he was given, yes his pillow is filled with rocks. He guesses they didn’t care and filled the pillow with rocks instead of stuffing. 

Anyways, Dave was fucking pissed.

\---  
Of course they had to be the babysitters to the clan. They were the leaders after all, and because of that, here they were, sitting down right next to the speakers and watching the Toppat Clan members party, and they get to have none of the fun. 

Reginald sighs, he was expecting to at least be able to drink, but no RHM said that he had to keep watch of the 100 or so drunk thieves so they don’t die, he was expecting to have fun, not being told what to do. 

RHM sighs as well, he could feel Reginald’s annoyance, and he hasn’t even said anything. He knows Reginald probably wants to be partying with all the other clan members, but he has to stay and watch them. 

Reginald leaned on RHM’s shoulder, he was bored, so the least he could do was embrace in the warmth of his cyborg husband. 

RHM looks at Reginald, who’s most likely sleeping or trying to sleep. He doesn’t even care if they both aren’t doing their job of making sure the Toppat Clan members don’t die, all he cares about is making his husband happy.

\---  
Tin didn’t like alcohol that much, it made his already very weird way of talking even weirder, and when he wakes up he’s always in an alleyway or two. 

So, needless to say, he didn’t think the idea of going to a party wasn’t very appealing. 

But, watching Jacked getting the shit beaten out of him was pretty funny to watch. 

Buckethat leans over and points to Jacked, “Hey, is that guy okay?”

Tin looks at Buckethat before signing, ‘Obviously not’

Tin can see Buckethat do a double take, he chuckles, “Yeah, I can see that now. Can’t see that well cause of the, y’know..” He gestures to his tophat that’s covering his whole face.

Tin nods, now they’re just both staring at Jacked, who’s still getting beaten up.

Maybe coming here wasn’t so bad.

\---

Henry and Charles were more than confused. 

They had heard about the Halloween party and, of course, they went to where it was being held. 

It was in a small abandoned gym in the middle of nowhere. Currently, Charles’ above the building in his helicopter, with Henry there too. 

Loud music can be heard outside the building, and the floor was practically shaking from the sheer volume of the songs. 

That was weird. 

When they looked in the window they saw Jacked being beat up, Reginald and RHM not really caring about whatever’s happening, and Burt and Sven leaning on a wall and staring off into space. 

Henry then got a wonderful idea.

Charles sees Henry’s face and immediately knows that he has an idea, he jokingly says, “What is it this time?” 

Henry smiles and signs- because he knows if he spoke Charles wouldn’t be able to hear him, he also just prefers signing anyway-, ‘I wanna have a Halloween party too! Maybe we should wear disguises and party with them? They’ll be too drunk to notice,’

“Henry no,”

‘Henry _yes_ ,’


End file.
